Koinuyasha Inuyasha's Little Sister
by Koinuyasha
Summary: A story about Koinuyasha.....and how she lived her life by her brother's side...
1. The Begining

Koinuyasha's Story

(I know I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and so forth… I'm not in this for profit you know O.o; )

Chapter 1

            Back long ago in the feudal era of Japan a young hanyou boy named Inuyasha was born. Soon, after a few years had passed, another hanyou was born and this is her story.

Inuyasha came running up to his mother, trying to look at the new baby. "Mother what is it?" His eyes were filled with curiosity. 

His mother looked at him and smiled, "This is a baby Inuyasha. She is your younger sister."

Inuyasha's eyes widened with excitement, "A baby sister, wow. She's really cute!" He said with a smile as he looked at her. "Hey mother why does she have ears and hey she has a tail, no fair!"

Inuyasha's mother smiled more as she held the baby in her arms, "Well Inuyasha she is the same as you. She is also half demon. But I don't know why she has a tail… I guess everyone was meant to be different."

"Well what's her name going to be?" he asked as he went and put his hand by the baby's, and she grabbed on to it lightly.

"I think I'll name her after you Inuyasha. I shall name her Koinuyasha. As in small dog. What do you think Inuyasha?" she said as she looked toward him.

Inuyasha smiled, his ears twitching, "Its a good name mother. It suits her." He then looked down at Koinuyasha as she smiled up at him and giggled.

"Now Inuyasha. Promise me you'll always protect her ok," said Inuyasha's mother in concern.

Inuyasha looked up at his mother and smiled, "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to my little sister. I promise!"

Soon years had passed and Inuyasha and Koinuyasha grew older. Inuyasha was now around 8 years old and Koinuyasha was around 5. Koinuyasha then one day went into the nearby village in search for Inuyasha. She was unable to find him and she wanted to play. Once she reached the village she was confronted by a group of human children. 

A boy then stepped up to Koinuyasha and looked down at her angrily, "Your not allowed here you demon!"

Koinuyasha stepped back in fear, "But I'm just looking for my brother."

Another kid came forth, "Well you don't belong here go back to your own kind demon!"

Another one also stepped forth and held a rock in his hand, "Yes go back to where you belong!" Then he chucked the rock at Koinuyasha hitting her in the arm making her drop the ball she had. 

Koinuyasha grabbed her shoulder and looked at the children angrily, "Why did you do that? I didn't do anything to you!"

All the kids now had stones in their hands and started throwing them at her. 

Koinuyasha went to turn and run away as rocks kept hitting her. Finally she cried out, "INUYASHA!! Brother help me!" She tripped over and was about to be ganged up on.

The children all huddled around her and were about to hit her when suddenly Inuyasha came and kicked them away. 

"You leave her alone!" he yelled as he looked at them angrily. 

The children looked at Inuyasha and knew not to mess with him from earlier days, as they just turned and ran off. Inuyasha then turned to the crying Koinuyasha and knelt down beside her.

"Are you okay, Koinu?" he asked worriedly as he looked at her to see if she was bleeding or anything.

"No I'm fine. Just a few bruises," She said as she sniffled and slowly got up, "Thank you for helping me Inuyasha."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for," Inuyasha said as he smiled at her. 

Soon they started walking home and Koinu looked up to her brother, "Inuyasha why did those kids attack us?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, "It's because we're different Koinu. Just remember that. Humans are scared of things that appear different, so that is why we have to fight to stay alive."

Koinu nodded and kept walking home as she stayed by her brother's side.


	2. The Time of Kikyo and the Time of Curse

Chapter 2 

(I know I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters and so forth… I'm not in this for profit you know O.o; )

Years and years went by.  One day, Inuyasha and Koinu's mother had passed on. They both decided to travel. Then one day they heard of a jewel in the east that had the power to may them into full demons. So they went there. Inuyasha was the one who would try and steal the jewel from the priestess Kikyo. But every attempt failed. Koinu was forced to watch from the side since Inuyasha did not permit her to go against Kikyo. But as the days past Inuyasha began to fall in love with Kikyo. Koinu was now becoming jealous. Everyday she saw her brother with a human girl. Koinu was taught by Inuyasha not to like humans but…. then why was he falling in love with one????? It angered her every time she saw them. Then one night Inuyasha went to his sister.

"Koinu I need to talk to you," Inuyasha said as he sat next to the fire.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She said, looking at her brother as she went and sat next to him.

"Koinu…. what would you think if we used the jewel to become human?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

Koinu looked at her brother, shocked, "What do you mean? We were going to use the jewel to become full demons, Inuyasha, not humans! Humans are weak! If we become human then we'll surely die!" She said angrily as she got up and looked at him. 

"Koinu…." Was all that Inuyasha could say.

"No Inuyasha…I will not become human!" She then turned and ran into the forest quickly not looking back at Inuyasha.

Koinu finally found a spot to rest from the entire running she had done. She then sat down and cried, feeling her brother had turned on her. Suddenly a figure appeared next to her. He had an ape like robe that had covered his body. He stepped up to Koinu and startled her.

"What is wrong child?" he asked concernedly.

Koinu looked up at him, "Tell me who you are first," she sniffled as she put up her guard.

"You may call me Naraku. Now tell me what is troubling you?" he said as he came closer to her, trying to gain her trust.

"Well my brother has betrayed me. He is in love with that priestess Kikyo," Koinu said as she clenched her hands, "I hate her! I wish she'd just go away!"

            A smiled then came upon Naraku's face, "Well I may be able to fix your problem."

            Koinu looked up at him, "Huh you can get rid of Kikyo? You can't it's impossible she's even strongest human alive…. No one can beat her!"

            Naraku just shook his head slightly, "Com now you must trust in my abilities. Here I will do as you wish and get rid of the priestess only if you do me a small favor."

            Koinu stood there for a moment silently, as she then looked up at him, "Ok then, what do you want me to do?"

            Naraku just smiled more, "I want you to do this. I know that Kikyo carries the jewel with her at times. Once I dispose of Kikyo, I ask that you put the jewel back in the shrine. Then you can have Inuyasha come after it, having him believe nothing has ever happened…." 

            She looked at him and nodded, "Ok…but promise no harm will come to my brother."

            Naraku growled lightly under his breath from hearing his name, but he shook it off, "Ok I promise that no harm shall come to him. Now I'll go and do this task. Meet me by the forest's edge so I may give you the jewel." 

            "Ok I'll see you there…" She then turned, and went off to go to the meeting place. 

            Naraku smiled as he went to go kill the priestess Kikyo. Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha, as he then went and slashed Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo now thinking that Inuyasha had betrayed her, as the Inuyasha looking Naraku went and took the jewel from Kikyo, and then ran off to give it to Koinu. Koinu was sitting as she saw Naraku merge from the forest. Koinu took the jewel from him, and then went to the shrine where she snuck in and put the jewel in its place. She then left and went to go find Inuyasha and tell him that the jewel is now unguarded. But what she didn't know is that Naraku then disguised himself as Kikyo, and then attacked Inuyasha in the forest. Inuyasha feeling betrayed by Kikyo then decided to go after the jewel anyways. He ran and got the jewel and ran into the forest. When all of a sudden an injured Kikyo shoots one of her arrows into Inuyasha's shoulder and pins him to a tree. Finally Inuyasha went into a deep sleep, as Kikyo died not being able to stop bleeding from her injury. But what no one noticed is that Koinu was near by, and watched the whole thing from a far. When the people were gone Koinu went up to her brother.

            "No Inuyasha…" She said as she began to cry as she looked up at him. 

            Then from the shadows Naraku appeared again, "Why are you crying young one?" He said with a smirk on his face.

            Koinu then looked at him angrily, "I thought you promised me that he wouldn't get hurt." She then clenched her hands.

            Naraku smirked, "I have never been good with my promises. Besides I was preferring him dead."

            Koinu looked at him shocked, "What?! But then…." She was at a lost for words knowing now that she had now been betrayed. She then growled as she looked up at him. "I'll never forgive you!" She cried as she ran toward him, and jumped up to slash him with her claws. 

            Naraku smirked as he reached out his hand and stopped her in mid-air. Koinu then fell to the ground as she was now paralyzed, not being able to move. She struggled to look up as Naraku came toward her. 

            "Heh. You dare oppose Naraku. Pathetic hanyou. But then…for your so little help I will spare your life and put a curse on you instead."

            Naraku then bent down and put a finger to her forehead, and then suddenly Koinu began to feel weird. Her body began to change. She closed her eyes for a moment when all of a sudden she opened then to find herself strangely different. She looked down at herself now not being paralyzed, as all she saw was fur. She went to look at her hand but it had become a paw. She went to say something in shock but all that came out was a bark. 

            Naraku laughed as he backed up, "Now you are cursed for all time. Being the dog that you are on the night of a full moon."

            Koinu got up to her feet and growled at Naraku.

            Naraku smirked in amusement, "Come after me…Koinuyasha…I'll be waiting for the day for you to come after me." He then went back into the forest and disappeared. 

            Koinu sat in the forest in her dog form. Now not knowing what to do. Losing her brother and being cursed was too much for her. She than ran in the forest and decided to wait for day to come. 


End file.
